Scar Tissue
by Lostbeth
Summary: Season Four Finale - The Oceanic Six are leaving the island, its time for everyone to say goodbye. Even for Jack&Kate. - One Shot.


A/N: So just a little Fic I wrote about what would cause my death if this happened on lost during the Season 4 Finale.

Didn't put too much work in it so its not fantastic. -- STOP -- Hmmm okay I just realized that this isn't the perfect way to get you all warmed up for this fic. So don't push the 'back' button just yet. I know you read fanfics in a time when you're bored so if you push the 'back' button you'll just go back to beeing bored while you can actually read about Jack & Kate. Who knows... you might like it.

* * *

Some of them were getting ready to leave the island. Some with a happy smile, some with tears in their eyes, some with relief written all of their faces. Some of them would be later known as the 'Oceanic Six' but not all of them.

"Well." Jack spoke up and started his speech. Everyone was listening carefully. After he finished Hurley hugged him and thanked him. Everyone was smiling at that moment. If only it was for a brief one.

Not everyone was getting of the island. Some HAD to stay, some wanted to stay.

"Kate." Jack called her and she turned around. "We'll be the last ones to leave. Together with Claire, Aaron okay?" he informed her and she nodded.

"Yeah perfect." She said simply and gave him one of those big grins she only gave him when she was truly happy. Jack couldn't help but smile at her for a second but it vanished as soon as she tried to say something. "Ja-"

"You should go and say goodbye to everyone. To Sawyer." He said and nodded in the con mans direction. Kate followed his gaze and stared at Sawyer for a few moments then she blinked back to Jack. He nodded slowly, closing his eyes. Telling her it was okay even if she didn't really needed his approval.

Juliet wasn't coming with them. It appeared she had been betraying them and Jack all along. Jack was furious when he found out and pretty much told her he never wanted to see her again and that she would never get off the island.

"Hey." Kate called out to sawyer, trying to get his attention. They hadn't really talked since she broke up with him. It surprised her that he came back to say goodbye. But then again, everyone had changed on the island. Even Sawyer.

"So." Sawyer said after Kate had been starring at him for a while, lost in thoughts "No slap in the face this time? Wow feels like Christmas." He said and Kate looked down letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah about that. I'm sorry." She said and Sawyer gave her his charm grin.

"Well guess I deserved it .. somehow." Kate let out a laugh before Sawyer interrupted it. "So you're really going huh? You know you can always stay; I'm sure no one is watching those camera's on those cages these days so-"

"Don't even think about it." Kate said in a playful tone.

"Well, no harm in tryin' right?"

"Right." She smiled.

"So then why are you going Kate?"

"Sawyer, we talked about this before I'm not-"

"Kate come on.. you and I both know what the reason is."

"Oh right." She said and rolled her eyes. "and why's that?"

"Cause remember freckles you and I have a connection." He said and winked at her. Kate just rolled her eyes muttering a 'right'. "And cause if the good old doc wasn't going you would probably be pickin' mango's for tonight's dinner right now." He said.

"Excuse me I- You- I. That's not the reason." She said trying her best to convince Sawyer and maybe even more, herself. Kate heard Jack laugh from afar as Hurley was hugging him once more. She glanced over, watching him. She was interrupted by Sawyer eying at her, raising his eyebrows.

"Just call them how I see them princess. And don't worry things between us were… GREAT" he said in a somewhat dirty playful tone that didn't bother her. "but I've always known how you felt about Jack." Kate looked at Jack once more, lost in thought before she looked at sawyer again.

"You called him 'jack'." She said and smiled. Sawyer just laughed. For the first time he had nothing left to say. Kate smiled back, tears welling up. "I'm sorry Sawyer. I just can't be here, not without jack." She let out and stared at Sawyer for a while, before he could say anything else she jumped in his arms and hugged him. The con man was surprised at first but finally gave in the comfort they never really shared before. "I'll miss you James." She whispered.

"Yeah well, I'll miss you too freckles. Kate."

Jack couldn't help but watching Sawyer & Kate hug but he couldn't blame her. He didn't really understand why she was going, why she just didn't stay here with Sawyer. But he couldn't help but wonder if he might be the reason she was going. He saw them separate and he saw Kate giving Sawyer a soft but small kiss on the lips. Give him one last look before leaving. This was the sign for Jack to turn around and start talking to someone about a subject he didn't even care about.

He could see Kate walk towards the jungle in the corner of his eye. And maybe this was the sign for him to follow. He waited some time before he went after her. When he was about to enter the jungle Sawyer called out for him.

"Hey doc'!"

Jack turned around as Sawyer stepped closer. He watched the southern man make his was towards him.

"You ain't going without saying goodbye to me were you?" Sawyer smirked and Jack dropped his head and laughed.

"Me? Never." Jack answered sarcastically.

"Whoa. The doc being sarcastic what's going on with this place?" Sawyer answered. he looked at the jungle for a second before turning to jack again. "You know doc I'll miss fighting over freckles with you."

"Even if I always told you the reason I punched you was because you took Shannon's inhalers?" Jack laughed and Sawyer joined.

"Well you should have seen your face when I told ya she kissed me." Sawyer snapped back and Jack shook his head.

"Well yours was pretty memorable as well when I told you Kate and I got caught in the net." Jack responded and the two man fell in a laugh.  
"You know Sawyer you might also be the closest thing I got to a friend."

"Thank doc. We euhm- we shouldn't –" Sawyer started uncomfortably.

"Hug? Pfff nah. Maybe just a hand shake."

"Yeah." Sawyer answered flatly and threw his hand and Jack who took it but soon both men let out a 'what the hell' and wrapped their arms around one another and patted each other on the back.

"Take care Sawyer." Jack said as they let go of each other.

"Yeah. And you take care of Freckles for me will ya?" Sawyer sad casually.

"I will." Jack nodded. Sounding more sure and honest of anything he'd said since he told Kate he loves her.

"I know you will." Sawyer said and gave Jack a nod and a smile before walking away.

Before Jack could take another step Hurley called for him.

"Hey dude!" Hurley shouted. Jack sighted little frustrated but couldn't deny his happiness. He finally did it.

"What's wrong Hurley?" Jack asked. It had been most of his opening sentences for a conversation for a long time here on this island.

"Oh nothing dude." And this wasn't the normal answer he got. "Its just Frank wants to take the first group to the freighter. I was just checking if you and Kate wanted to come now or go with the 2nd." Hurley explained.  
"Well Kate isn't here right now. So –"

"yeah I know dude," Hurley interrupted and mirrored Jack's position of standing. " 'I won't leave without her, live together die alone'" Hurley said amusing Jack with his imitation.

"Actually I was gonna say we'll leave with the 2nd group. With Claire and Aaron."

"Oh right. Well Jin and Sun are still not finished packing. Well actually I think Sun is but Jin is all Korean chaotic. And that Frank man says there is like this storm coming up and he wants to leave like now. So-"

"I'll go and find Kate. So she can leave first with Sun, Sayid and you. Okay? I'll be back in 15 minutes. Alright?"

"Sure dude." Hurley said and waved Jack goodbye. Who finally entered the jungle as drops of rain started to fall.

It took Jack about 3 minutes walking to find her. Sitting in the jungle. Little drops falling on her head, the roof of trees still catching the most of it. Jack recognized this place. It was here they met. It was here she fixed HIM. It was here he reminded her she wasn't running anymore. Not this time. Jack smiled before he took a step closer so Kate would notice his presence.

"Excuse me." Kate said suddenly. And Jack laughed at her memory. Kate turned around to face him and smiled as well. Biting her lower lip. She shifted so Jack could sit beside her. He picked up the bottle of liquor he left here after she fixed him more then 3 months ago. He twisted it around his fingers and looked at it. A soft smile pressing on his lips as she watched him, mirroring his own expression at the memory they shared.

Jack looked up, watching pieces, of the silent beach and sea, which he could see though the leaves from the spot they were sitting.

"You did a good job. That day." Jack finally spoke up. Kate laughed a little. Not following him.

"What?" she asked and he smiled a little and looked at her.

"The wound on my back. I don't think it's an ugly scar you left me there." He said piercing her eyes with his own. The handsome half smile pressed on his face. "You must have had some really nice drapes in you apartment."

Kate now laughed. A laugh that was very rare coming from her. A laugh so rare and perfect it made him laugh as well.

"I can't believe you remember that." Kate said, her huge smile still pressed on her face. Her eyes twinkling. Jack nodded, little ashamed she noticed he did. But she just kept starring at him with the same twinkle in her eyes. Still starring at the beach Jack suddenly lowered his voice as he spoke. Almost in a soft whisper, but still making sure she would hear him correctly.

"When we get back. I – Jack trailed of, suddenly finding all the same leaves he had been looking at for more then 3 months very interesting and unique. "when you have to go to jail. If you've to go to jail. I'll come and see you. Help you."

"Jack-"

"No Kate." He interrupted her, this was not for discussion. "I don't want the lies we've to tell the world be the only memories we've from one another. Not with you." Jack finished. The last part a little softer than the others.

"Can I see it?" she asked suddenly. Jack turned back at her, she could see the questions in his eyes. "The scar I mean." Jack looked puzzled at first but didn't saw any harm in it. How could he ever with Kate. He turned his back a little more at Kate and slowly lifted his olive shirt over his head. Kate couldn't help with watch him doing so, swallowing hard, she raised her eyes to Jack's and watched as he reached to the scar, Kate kept his eye contact for a while. The sexual tension building up between the two of them. A half-grin spreading on his face just before she straightened and looked at the scarf. Which she was no copletely fancinated about.

"Does it hurt?" Kate breathed.

"Kate its just a scar." Jack said. "Did you never had-" he stopped his sentence as soon as he felt Kate fingers crashing against his back. Gently making their way to the scar at the side of his back.

She could feel his skin tense under her fingers. His body warming up. She softly placed her other, left, hand on his lower back as support when her right reached the scar.

He could hear her breath starting to fasten. Which only aroused him more.  
He felt her press her fingertips into the scar. And discovered that what people say, that you can't feel a thing when you put a needle into dead flesh, into a scar, wasn't true at all. She breathed hot against his back and he sighed, his eyes closing automatically as he felt her breath leaving a trail from his back towards his neck.

"Look at this scar and-" She breated in his ear, her voice slightly trembling cause of the tears coming up in her eyes. "- you'll come back to me." She moves her hands over his sides as she kissed the back of his neck. His body reacted pleasurably to her touch. She trailed longer kisses to his shoulder and ear.

He sudenly turned and took her within his arms. Holding her face in his hand. When his soft lips touched hers again, she instantly gave in and opened her mouth as his tongue entered inside. It was forceful, yet gentle, yet sensual. She was surprised by the sudden control Jack had took. She felt him press his naked chest against hers. As she lowered herself to the ground, wrapping one leg over the back of his, so he would follow. Almost never parting an inch away form each other they both fell on the bed of leafs.  
Jack balanced himself atop her, his lips dropping to her neck and then working their way to her collarbone. She printed her fingers in his bare back as she enjoyed what he did to her. She wanted him much closer, needed him much closer. He kissed her breasts through her shirt. She moaned and started to pull off her shirt. Jack laid his hand on top of hers, stopping her actions.

"We-" Jack said and kissed her earlobe. "I came to get you. The helicopter is waiting for us." He said, not hidding the regret in his voice.

She stared at his hot lips, her eyes watching them like a tiger watched its prey. And before attacking she breated a "scew rescue." And pressed the pink flesh of her lips against his.

"You've been waiting to get rescued from day one and now you don't want to." Jack said amused as he trailed kisses all over the naked parts of her body.

Kate clenched her fingers around his neck. "I've been waiting to make love to you from day one." She said and jack broke in a huge grin as did she before they met again in a passionate kiss. Suckling the exposed skin as she finally took of her shirt. Jack stared at her in amazement as she laid her self back comfortamble underneat him. He played with a curl from her hair, that had fallen beneath her face, before he moaned a 'god' in amazement. Kate cheecks colloured slightly red and before they could meet in another kiss they got interupted by a – 'Oh I'm sorry Jack. Oh and Kate.'

They both turned their heads in the same direction and saw Rose standing at the tree line. Jack moved infront of Kate while she hidded behind his back and putted on her shirt, tosing Jack his before doing so.

"Well that's an interesting way to say goodbye to this place I guess." Rose said looking at a embarrased but happy Jack & Kate. "Well the helicopter is waiting for you two. Hurley, Sun and Sayid already left. You euhm. Should put on your shirt the right way and go and catch you flight." Rose said and winked at Kate who was wearing her shirt the complete opposite way.

Kate turned around and Jack laughed. Rose also gave him a wink and a sweet smile before she turned around and left.  
Kate was still standing with her back towards Jack, facing the beach and sea. Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Well this was a nice way of saying goodbye, but it'll be even greater to say 'hello' to the real world again." He flirted in her ear as he kissed the side of her head. Kate smiled as she turned herself around in jack's hug. Now facing him.

"I love it when you talk dirty." She smiled and kissed his lips before they left for the beach.

The helicopter came back and left for the last time with Claire, Aaron, Jin, Kate & Jack. The air was growing ticker as farther they went from the island. And suddenly the helicopter started to freak out. Frank kept shouting, "We're almost there. We're almost-" and the next thing Jack knew was that he founded himself in the sea next to the burning wreckage of an helicopter.

BOOOOOOOOOM - VRRROEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMM LOST shows up.

* * *

A/N: - So then for the next season. Jack would find Kate in the sea, who is holding baby Aaron. No sign of Claire. The freighter is close by and Jack takes Kate and rescues her and aaron. he goes back to find Claire & Jin (and frank) but he can't. He only finds Jin's body back. He does everything he can to save him. With a crying sun at his side.  
So later Jack blames Kate. If he hadn't cared so much for saving her first and other things etc. Claire etc may be still alive. Then JAck & Kate have hot make up sex after a fight in his apartement in LA or somethign or at the airport but he still can't be okay with Claire beeing dead, and seeing aaron. So kate wants him to forgive her completely by beeing able to see aaron.  
and sun can burry jins body cause jack took it out of the water.

So I hoped you enjoyed reading it... if you did push the review button... if you didn't.. just push it to say hi :) and write: "I LOVE LOST!"

Bye bye Guavas.


End file.
